A Moment Alone
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: During a mission outside the walls Eren and Mikasa share a moment alone and she tells him how she feels about him.


**A Moment Alone**

 **Summary**

 **During a mission outside the walls, Eren and Mikasa share a moment alone and she tells him how she feels about him.**

Levi and Hangi led a mission beyond the walls there quite far out at least two days from the walls there now on their way back but they've made camp as everyone is exhausted. Everyone's set up their tents and now preparing food.

Eren's by himself walking through the camp he's so bored and has a lot of things on his mind he looks around nobodies watching him not even Mikasa even though some of the things on his mind is her he looks around again and then sneaks out of the camp he starts walking through the Forest.

Mikasa's just finished with her tent she then goes to find Eren and Armin, she finds Armin easily enough sitting on a tree stump reading a book she looks around but can't see Eren anywhere so she approaches Armin "What are you reading"

He looks up" Oh hey Mikasa this oh I bought it it's old it's about countries in the world."

She doesn't really care that much she continues to look around for Eren she then turns to Armin. "Have you seen Eren."

Armin shakes his head "No sorry not since we finished putting up the tent he looked off in his head again he's been like that for a while now."

She nods she's noticed then she smiles "I'll see you later."

She walks away and looks around the camp twice but doesn't find him. She puts her hands on her hips "Where the hell are you."

She's decided that he must have left the camp which is risky but she looks around then does as he did earlier she still has her 3DM gear on so she's armed if anything happens.

Eren's been walking for about five minutes when he hears the sound of running water a lot of it so he follows the sound he comes out of a clearing he stops he sees rushing water coming from high up.

He remembers Armin describing something like this in one of those books they used to look at a waterfall he thinks it was called.

Eren looks up it's amazing Armin would love to see this but he'd rather be alone with his thoughts right now he just stands there and watches after a few minutes he sits down and pulls off his boots and socks and rolls up his trousers and slowly walks into the water.

It's not too cold kind of warm actually he walks further out until the water is just below his knees anymore and his rolled up trousers will get wet. He touches the water with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Mikasa's been looking for Eren for a few minutes now she doesn't shout she did sneak out after all plus she doesn't want to attract any attention from Titans. She continues to walk around then she hears the sound of running water she follows the sound it's getting louder not a stream or something much more powerful.

She keeps on walking and after a minute she comes out into a clearing she sees the waterfall it's massive she then looks into the water and sees Eren she sees his boots and socks on the beach so she sits down and takes hers off to.

She rolls up her trousers and like Eren did she walks into the water it's not cold it's actually warm she touches it with her fingers until she reaches Eren.

He doesn't notice her at first he's too focused on looking up at the waterfall he only notices her when she bumps her hand against his and he looks over "Mikasa."

She smiles "Hey."

He smiles "Hey, have you seen this it's amazing."

She smiles "It is Armin would love this."

He nods "He would" He turns around and heads back to the beach and she follows him.

When they get out of the water they both sit down she smiles "I'm glad were alone I have thing's I need to talk to you about."

He looks at her "OK so what do you want to say."

She puts her hand on his knee then sighs "Eren I like you."

He raises his eyebrow "I like you to."

She smiles "No I mean I really like you."

He nods "Oh."

She sighs again "You're not understanding what I'm saying".

He looks at her "You like me I get that."

She grabs his hand "Eren I love you."

He looks at her "What."

She smiles then climbs into his lap "I love you Eren I have for years I know I always wanted to protect you and you probably hated me for it but it was because I loved you.."

"When I heard you'd died I didn't want to go on living but then I remembered what you told me the day we first met to fight and never give up then you came back and I couldn't believe it I never wanted to be away from you."

He looks at her "You're not my sister I know that I've always known that yes it did annoy me but I never hated you, I know I never treated you right I can only apologize for that. It took me a long time to realize but your all I have left you and Armin but you're the most important person in my life Armin I care for but you it's different."

He looks at the waterfall "Do you remember when that Titan who killed my mom came for us and I saved you it was because I care about you? You mean so much to me."

She leans forward and kisses him he kisses her straight back. She pushes him back so he's lying on his back she's now on top of him.

She smiles then kisses him again, and they continue kissing he has his hands on her back she has hers on his. They continue kissing for about five minutes then he sits up and she's still in his lap he smiles "Wow" She smiles "I've wanted to kiss you for ages."

He smiles "Do you want to do it again."

She smiles "OK" She leans forward and they kiss again.

Then she pulls back "Do you love me."

He looks at her "Yes but it is unwise to start something were not safe from the Titan's if anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself I don't want to lose you."

She smiles then wraps her arms around his neck "I don't want to lose you either so we watch each other's backs as for the other thing maybe it's not wise but I don't care I love you and you love me that's good enough."

He looks at her and smiles "OK."

He looks at her and smiles "What about Jean you know he has a crush on you" She smiles "This is what I think about Jean's crush" She kisses him again he smiles and kisses her too. She smiles "I don't care about Jean you was the person I wanted you and you alone he'll figure it out eventually if not well I don't care."

He nods "Good."

She looks out into the water then back at Eren "Let's go for a swim."

He chuckles "Are you serious."

She nods then starts taking off her 3DM gear followed by her harness he's not wearing his he kind of wasn't thinking really he just wanted to be alone. He pulls off his shirt followed by his trousers he's just in his training shorts she takes off her shirt and trousers also she's left in her training top and shorts.

He looks at her and she looks at him. She smiles and takes his hand and leads him back into the water. They go in pretty deep so only their heads are seen. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and they start kissing again.

She smiles "We can't stay here forever."

He nods "I know but let's just cherish the time we have together."

She smiles "We don't have to go back yet."

He smirks "No we don't."

There still in the water kissing when they hear their names being called. They look to where they heard the voices and they see Levi, Hangi, Armin, Sasha, Connie and a devastated Jean not that they care about Jean anymore.

They both smile they see Armin both smiling and looking around they were right Armin's fascinated as they guessed he would be.

Levi shouts "Had your fun have you."

Hangi laughs "You two aren't naked are you."

They both blush but shake their heads a recruit comes out of the clearing with some towels.

Eren and Mikasa both then walk back to the beach and there clothing. Armin passes them the towels and they put them on themselves.

Armin smiles "I never thought I'd see something so beautiful."

Eren smirks "She's with me."

She grins and looks at Armin "And he's with me."

Armin nods "Understood, but I was talking about the waterfall but I'm glad you're finally together too."

Hangi walks up to them "Nice find guys this is a beautiful sight for both things if you know what I mean."

Levi then approaches them "So you two finally got your acts together took you two brats long enough."

Eren blushes "We love each other we know it's not wise to start anything but we know the risks and will keep each other safe."

Levi nods "OK go and dry yourselves, and away from each other."

They both nod and go to different areas.

Sasha passes Mikasa her clothes and she starts to put them on then Sasha walks away. Connie passes Eren his clothes also. When she comes back into the clearing Jean's there "You picked Eren."

She smiles "I chose Eren because I love him and always have he killed for me even though he never met me before and I killed for him he loves me and I love him I've only ever wanted him. There was never going to be me and you Jean I'm sorry if you thought maybe there would have been."

She then walks away leaving Jean watching her. She sees Eren and approaches him and takes his hand, He turns to her and smiles. She then takes his other hand and he smiles again and they kiss again. Jean sighs and walks away.

Eren looks at Mikasa "When we end this nightmare I'll leave the scouts and we can be together I know that's what you've always wanted right."

She nods "Yes and we will be together forever we can get married and start a family when this is all over."

He looks at her "Is that what you really want."

She nods "What about you."

He shrugs "Whatever you want is what I want."

She smiles "I wanted you."

He nods "You've got me."

She smiles "Yes, I have."


End file.
